Case blank vacuum pickup and feeder apparatus for removing a case blank from a vertical stack of unopened, horizontal, flat folded case blanks and advancing the case blank to a location to have another work operation performed thereon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,254 to Odom et al there is disclosed a case opening and bottom sealing machine that includes vertically reciprocated vacuum cups for elevating the uppermost case blank from a first vertical stack of blanks on a magazine and hold down mechanism for abutting against the top blank on an adjacent second stack. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,255 to Lieder et al there is disclosed reciprocated carriage mechanism for stripping a case blank from the bottom of a stack of blanks and moving the stripped blank along slide rails to other mechanism to have folding and other operations carried out to form a box or container.
In order to make improvements for removing a flat folded case blank from a stack of case blanks and moving the case blanks to a location to have other operations performed thereon, this invention has been made.